Pripara Chapter 12
by KatieSparklez
Summary: OMG, finally, last chapter. Enjoy


Chapter 12: Shyest Courage Debut. And Everything Ends on a Crazy Note

The morning afterwards, I wake up first, and obviously try not to wake her up, I mean, for all I know, she might get grumpy if someone wakes her up. I still feel a little bad about Leona, and I'm worried he may hate me, but a text I received says different: _'Hey Katie, if ur worried about the thing with Dorothy and I, don't over exert yourself, I promise it's ok. Everything happened in just a few weeks, I understand how you could be confused, heha, see ya later, Leona'_. "oh, sheesh. Leona is so sweet, and cool!" I whisper, giggling softly and putting my pripass in my pocket, just as: "Mm..mnngh", Hibiki stirs. Ok, so after a few minutes of chatting, Jessica texts me, asking to get my butt to Pripara for our team debut, but before that, she wants to meet me at the gate of Paprika. Hibiki  & I hug goodbye, her pecking my forehead softly, and I wave as I scoot out the door, heading off to meet Jessica. I find her there, with Sophie for some reason, and a band of girls in pink coats. "Jessica!" I call, running over, and skidding to a stop, "whoa! Blimey, no grip, heha. What did you want?", she replies "Well, actually, Falulu-chan texted me the idea, she thinks that it would be a cool idea to design our own coords, I actually have and idea for mine. And Mireille said that the coord and cyalume coord designer was Sophie's older sister". "Mh!" Sophie nods happily "Yes, my sister's called Houjou Cosmo, I can take you to see her". I smile "Hmm, sure, meeting the coord designer would be awesome", we head off. The place where Sophie lives is soooo tall, I nearly fall over looking up at it, and when we enter, there's a fish tank full of jelly fish, and we head to a lift to floor 33. "Sophie! I was cosmic wondering when you were coming back!" a smooth, brisk voice rings out cheerfully, and Sophie waves at a tall lady with shimmery cyan blue hair and magenta eyes "Hello sister. My friends wanted to see you, so I showed them the way here". Jessica explains what we wanna do, and she gives us sheets of paper with body templates on 'em, and tells us to draw what ideas we have. All I end up doing is light pink cat ears, and a long furry tail to add to my coord I have already, and to my cyalume coord too, what Jessica draws is: a two-piece dress with the top consisting of 2 palm leaves criss-crossed to make the top, an array of palm leaves that create the skirt, finally, a small palm leaf hairclip, and no shoes, meaning she wants to have bare feet. Cosmo thanks us for the request, and we wave Bye to her and Sophie-sama, shifting it to Pripara to see Falulu. At Pripara, Abi and I rush to meet Agito and Falulu; in the Priticket Scanner room, we scan 7 Pritickets, and we're all in our normal coords onstage, with Abi at the front, me on the left of her and Falulu on the right. Our team debut song is called 'Baby Please', it's kind of half pop style, half cute style, really lively music. Our Making Drama is Abi surrounded by blue swirls, posing and saying: "Pop Party!", then me and Falulu surrounded by pink wavy lines, posing back-to-back, my arms crossed upwards in front of me, and Falulu matching opposite me, and we say in unison: "Lovely Livliness!". Then all 3 of us posing together, finishing: "Supercharge Courage!". "Cyalume Change!" finalises our debut show. "An amazing show from Abi, Katty and Falulu! Their new team's debut ranks Abi and Katty up to the top line of the Major Idol level, making them Magnificent Idols. Congratulations, Shyest Courage!" Meganee says over her microphone. We leave the stage, and all of us triple-high-fiving, "Awesome! We actually managed to create a 3 person team, Kati... I mean Katty, heha!" Abi giggles, and I respond with a smile "Yeah! It is cool! When do you think we'll get our new coord-thingies?". Abi answers "I reckon about a week at the most?". Falulu giggles softly, and eventually SoLaMi Smile, Dressing Pafe, Alomageddon, Fuwari, and Hibiki-sama turn up. All 3 of us hug everyone else in turn, well, actually, I'm the only one that actually hugs Hibiki, and, suddenly, after a content sigh that I let out, Leona and Dorothy snicker, causing me to bounce back, embarrassed. "Leona, Dorothy, come on, don't laugh at me!" I whine, "Sorry, j..just can't help it, hehaha", Dorothy covers her mouth to quieten herself, and Leona calms down too. After a bit of me nagging her, Hibiki and I do her signiture song: 'Pure Amore Love', and she and I actually trade FriendTickets, and the Wing Accessory things on our Cyalume charms. Lastly, after we all leave Pripara and go home, when Jessica is asleep, I feel cheeky, and sneak out to the stables. I borrow an extra horse there called Chesnut, and ride to the field that Hibiki took me to before, and wait for her. We just end up chatting until we both yawn and eventually fall asleep.

Eventually, everyone comes to proper terms with my... Uh.. Emotional range with Hibiki. And, heh, all in all, during the first 2 months of our move to Parajuku, there's been craziness, drama, friendship problems, a new team made, fun, new friends made, and... uh, hehe, feelings bloomed up! And even more fun and drama is to come, I'm not sure when or how, but I have a deep feeling that a lot more is coming soon!


End file.
